


Indomitable Ferity

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Bipolar Disorder, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Feral AU, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Foxes, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pansexual Character, Pets, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: ĭn-dŏm′ĭ-tә-bәl (adjective)Incapable of being overcome or subdued; unconquerable.fĕr′ĭ-tē (noun)1. The state of being wild or untamed.2. The state of being savage; ferocity.Marble Hornets is over. It’s been hard on Tim, Jay, and Alex, but somehow they’ve managed to start over. Jay and Tim are housemates, having finally resumed working. Alex has resumed taking cinematography classes and has his own apartment. And Brian, well, he’ll never be the same. However, having Tim could make all the difference.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. About This AU Series

Look, I have a perfectly good excuse.  
...  
I actually don't. This is self indulgent as fuck.

Simply put, after writing for days on end for “My Past Is Our Present”, “Entry #12050104001305”, or working on a school assignment, I get burned out on writing. I’ve found that, instead of sitting and waiting for inspiration to return, it’s easy to just write oneshots. I haven’t known what to write for oneshots in those periods of time but I thought “Why not have a feral Brian AU?” So this is where I’ll post oneshots for that AU when I’m kind of burned out on writing for my main stories.

I've read a handful of fics where Tim was slightly feral (or very feral) but most of those a) were just angsty, b) were Jam fics, or c) had Hoodie be very dominating with a complete lack of empathy. Most of them are very well written, but I’m sad and need happy content. Plus, I've personally never seen a feral Brian fic so that's what this is.

Aka Marble Hornets made me sad so I'm fixing it. No one dies, happy days for all, and all that good shit.

The idea for this came to me while I was in church and... um... I wrote the entire first oneshot (not the first one published tho) while I should have been listening to the preacher and getting that good salvation but... I mean, according to everyone else, I'm going to hell anyway so... Have some MH gay shit.

This is just a bunch of Marble Hornets oneshots that fall under the "Feral Brian AU" that I've got now apparently. These aren't in any particular order and they don't really equal up to a whole story. I've already got Legend of Zelda and Marble Hornets stories going and oneshots are easy so I'm keeping them (relatively) short so I can update frequently (pffft what even are frequent updates? Never heard of 'em).

What you need to know:  
*These are all technically oneshots but what happens in one does impact the others so... kinda like a story? But I'm too busy to make it one so they're just oneshots?  
*Brian and Tim are dating and Jay is their third wheel housemate  
*Alex is still in college working on a student film but it's got a totally different plot line and it's not called Marble Hornets  
*The events of Marble Hornets did happen but no one died. Brian _did_ fall from the ledge but he survived  
*Everyone's going to therapy because they definitely need it after going through all that  
*I might eventually include some Jaylex content, but until then I’m going to keep it Brim. I’ll label each chapter with the ship though to limit confusion  
*I don't know, I'll probably think of something later. For now, have some party sprinkles 🎉

Feedback is appreciated 🎉🎉🎉


	2. Tim x Brian [Reunion]

"Rocky!" Tim called out, his voice carrying in the silence of the forest. The sun had set an hour ago, shrouding the trees in darkness, making it difficult to see.

Alex had left his dog with Tim and Jay for the weekend while he focused on his student film, something Tim hadn't been too happy about. Jay had let the dog out before sunset but neither of the men had seen it since.

"Rocky!" Tim yelled again, praying the dog would just show up so he could go back inside. _Why couldn't Jay go looking for him? The dumb animal doesn't even like me,_ Tim thought as he weaved between trees, searching for any sign of the pet. A coyote barked not far off and Tim picked up his speed, wanting to find the dog quickly. Alex would never forgive them if Rocky were killed on their watch, even if the dog was old. While Tim wasn't worried about Alex's opinion - his leg still ached where it had been broken when the temperature dropped, thanks to Alex - he knew Jay was trying hard to make things right between them all. Though he shouldn't care much for Jay's opinion either - he had proved to be less than trustworthy - Tim tried to put everything behind him. After all, Jay was all Tim had for several years.

"Rocky! Here, boy!" Tim shouted, anxious to find the mutt. The sound of a dog growling set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Even without a bright light, Tim could make out the shape of a large animal, larger than Rocky, crouched down in front of him, though he couldn't tell if the animal was a coyote or a wolf. Tim took a slow step backwards, eyes locked on the creature. The animal let out another growl and prepared to lunge at him. As it sprung to attack, it was suddenly thrown to the ground with a yelp. Tim watched with wide eyes as the obvious shape of a man pinned the animal to the ground. Though the aggressive creature was over half his size, the man was obviously much stronger; what surprised and frightened Tim the most was that he didn't break the animal's neck or slit its throat. No, instead, he harshly bit into its throat.

The animal let out a screech of pain. The sound itself was heart-stopping and Tim found himself frozen in place. Several harsh bites later, the sound died along with the animal. Tim could do nothing but stare as the man let go of the limp body, staring down at it as he spit off to the side, wiping his mouth and the rest of his lower face with the sleeve of his jacket. When the man finally lifted his head to stare down Tim, it took several long moments before Tim could find his voice.

"Uhm, thank you. Thanks for... saving me. Can I, uh, can I get you something? I'm sure that didn't taste good..." Tim's gaze drifted down to the dead body off to the side.

The tense body froze, staring Tim down before he offered a small nod. In the darkness (and with the man's hood up), Tim almost missed the action.

"Alright, well, uh, follow me." Tim slowly led the way back to his and Jay's house, hyper aware of the man following him. He knew that once he was inside where he could see the man, he would feel a little better.

The entire walk back was silent. Tim wasn't sure what to say and the man didn't seem eager to talk either. The light from the back of the house greeted the two at the tree line, bringing a small sense of relief with it.

Tim pulled the door open and held it as the man entered, his head lowered and the hood of his green jacket hiding his face. Something about him seemed distantly familiar but Tim couldn't quite place it. Inside, the man took a seat at the kitchen table as Tim went to the fridge to get him a bottle of water. Once the bottle was in his hand, Tim stood off to the side as the stranger gulped the whole thing, not pausing for even a second until the bottle was empty.

"So, thank you, again," Tim offered with no reply. A small frown appeared on his face. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked, his impatience flaring. He'd never been known as a man of patience. The stranger made a quiet, strained noise before coughing, prompting Tim to have a thought.

"Can you speak?"

Tim heard the noise again before a very quiet, nearly inaudible whisper of, "H-Hurts."

"It hurts to speak?" The man nodded. Tim thought for a moment. "Should I get you some paper and a pen?"

"Tim," the man whispered. Tim's blood ran cold at hearing his name. Before he could compose himself enough to interrogate the man, he turned to face Tim and pulled off his hood.

Tears sprung into his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. It took several moments before he managed to get any words out and when he did, the word was quiet, a weak, trembling sound.

"Brian?"

Brian offered no words, simply let Tim take it in. Brian was alive. He had fallen from the second story and landed on concrete, but somehow, miraculously, he had survived. It had been nearly three years since his "death" and over a decade since Tim had actually had his friend, the Brian he knew. He looked different now - his hair was long and filthy, dried blood stained his clothing and parts of his lower face, he had a mustache and a small beard, and he looked thinner than Tim had ever seen him, among other things - but he was Brian and he was alive.

Brian was alive. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him. Brian slowly stood from his place at the kitchen table and approached Tim, obviously apprehensive. Who knew how long it had been since he had last had contact with someone?

"Tim?" Brian asked in his quiet, raspy whisper of a voice. It was obvious that it pained him to talk. "Don't cry."

The stray tears that had already fallen, unbeknownst to Tim, quickly turned into a steady stream. Tim's hands gripped his arms tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would wake up from his dream and Brian would disappear. Brian's long, thin fingers carefully reached out and feather light touches wiped away his tears.

Tim tried to hold back, he really did, but the tears wouldn't stop. The harder he tried, the more tears ran down his face until he was full out sobbing. Brian said nothing, simply wrapped his arms around Tim and held him as he cried. Tim's arms wrapped around the other's shoulders and hung there limply until he could no longer cry. Brian's blood splattered jacket was now wet with a different substance but he didn't care. When Tim finally found enough energy to pull his face away from Brian's shoulder, he looked his friend in the face.

"You're alive," he whispered, having lost the energy required to speak. "You're here."

Brian looked eternally tired, the dark circles under his eyes adding to the impression, but he still flashed Tim a familiar, goofy smile. Up close, Tim could see the fangs he now sported as well as his pink teeth and it took Tim a minute to remember that it was Brian who had just ripped the throat out of a wild animal.

"I couldn't just leave you," Brian rasped, running his fingers through Tim's dark hair in a reassuring gesture. The tips of his long, sharp nails oh-so-gently scratched over Tim's scalp, effectively soothing him. "I'd never do that."

The only lights on in the kitchen were the ones over the table and the lone bulb over the sink, casting shadows around the room. Neither minded though. With the clock over the doorway quietly ticking away the seconds, the two stood wrapped up in each other. They were finally pulled from their trance when Jay entered the kitchen, rambling about something.

"Tim, Rocky came back! Thanks for going and looking. You know that Alex would-" He abruptly stopped upon seeing the two. Tim kept his face buried in Brian's chest, too exhausted to care. Brian lifted his head and gave Jay one of his bright smiles, as if they were simply old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long while. What little voice he had was exhausted so he simply lifted one of his long nailed - and intimidating, to be sure - hands and gave a small wave.

With wide eyes, Jay approached him and, upon realizing it was actually Brian and his eyes were not deceiving him, threw his arms around Brian and Tim. He had never known Brian like Tim had, but that didn't change the surge of emotions that rushed through and over him.

When the two finally pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, Brian managed to ask one last thing.

"What have I missed?"


	3. Brian x Tim [How to Drive]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Brian has shaved his beard and mustache, cut his hair, and started using his voice regularly by this point.

"Are you ready?" Tim asked as he parked the car.

"As ready as I can be," Brian replied, flashing Tim a nervous smile that revealed his fangs.

"We'll take it slow," Tim promised as he unbuckled his seatbelt, Brian following. The two exchanged seats; with Brian in the driver's seat, he began to feel even more overwhelmed.

"Take your time," Tim reassured him, noticing the man's reluctance. "The car's not on. You can push the pedals, turn the wheel, get comfortable." As Brian slid his hands gently over the steering wheel, Tim realized how much his friend had changed.

It had been difficult but somehow Tim and Jay had managed to get Brian back. In time, the dark presence pulling at Brian's mind had relented and his happy personality had returned, but he was different. The Operator's influence had been strong, changing him physically and psychologically. Though he had gained his personality back, he was less confident and more dependent. Tim didn't mind the dependence but it was obvious that Brian did.

Brian also had a different feeling to him; Tim was hesitant to label the feeling as "feral" because Brian was most definitely not feral, but still. More than once Jay had found him crouched down in the backyard, staring off into the trees with a distraught look on his face. When asked what was wrong, Brian could never say. In his rare moments of anger, Brian would growl low in his throat, the sound more than threatening. And then there were times when Tim and Brian would simply be doing something such as watching television or making dinner and Brian would stare off into space. When Tim asked what he was doing, Brian would mumble, "Listening," then shush him. Of course, Tim couldn't hear anything, but Brian could.

Physically, not much had changed, but the changes were obvious nonetheless. Brian's canine's had fully turned into sharp fangs, smothering what little confidence he still had. The other change was his fingernails. The nails had turned pitch black and were long, filed into sharp points at the end. Brian had tried several times to cut them but within an hour, they were back to their points. Eventually, Brian had relented and settled for painting them black to hide the ugly discolouration.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Brian finally said.

"You remember the list?" Tim asked and Brian nodded, going over the list out loud as he made the proper adjustments.

"Mirrors. Seat. Seatbelt..." Glancing up at the overcast sky, he added, "Headlights." Drawing in a deep breath, Brian slowly turned the key in the ignition. As the engine came alive, he turned off the radio. His long fingers wrapped around the wheel, nails digging into his palms, making his hands ache.

"Relax," Tim gently reminded, setting a hand over Brian's right one. His hands released their death grip and instead tentatively gripped the wheel.

Nearly three quarters of the large parking lot was empty, providing Brian with the adequate room to practice without fear of hitting someone. Several small stores stretched in a right angle to the right, a few cars parked at the end of the lot. The main shopping center had gone out of business years earlier, leaving plenty of space to drive.

Putting the car in drive, Brian slowly applied pressure to the gas pedal. When nothing happened, he pressed a little harder and the car shot forward. A look of panic appeared on Brian's face as his foot left the pedal and his hands left the wheel. The car rolled forward before Brian stomped on the brake, both men being pitched forward and Tim hitting his head on the lowered visor.

"I can't do this. This was a bad idea." Brian reached for his seatbelt and Tim grabbed his hand with both of his own.

"Hey. You're doing fine. It's just a rocky start. Take a deep breath." Brian did as instructed. "Good. Ya know, I was nineteen when I learned how to drive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I spent most of my childhood in the hospital and that doesn't leave much time for learning to drive. The first time I ever drove, I ran over a possum."

Brian chuckled, gracing Tim with another brief look at his sharp teeth. Tim couldn't help but smile too.

"I promise you're doing alright. If you wanna stop, we can. But you're doing fine. Just keep your hands on the wheel, alright?"

Brian nodded and returned his hands to the steering wheel. With a deep inhale, he slowly applied pressure to the gas pedal, waiting until the car slowly reacted before adding anymore pressure. This time, the vehicle slowly rolled forward at a comfortable pace. Directing the car, Brian drove down the abandoned aisles between empty parking spaces, slowly picking up speed. When he appeared to be comfortable with driving around the parking lot, Tim suggested something.

"You can drive around back of the building if you'd like. It might be a narrower space but there'll still be room if you wanna try it." Brian absentmindedly nodded and slowly eased the car to the edge of the lot, turning right and driving past the broken gate of what was once the store's garden center. Around back, the building appeared to be just as abandoned. An old green dumpster sat against the back wall and farther down, a car was parked behind one of the stores that was still in business. The space was smaller but Brian experienced no difficulty making his way around the building and back to the front.

"Alright, how about parking?" Tim suggested.

At the empty section of the lot, Brian slowly pulled into one of the spaces, hitting the brakes a little harder than necessary. Shifting the car into park, Brian got out and walked around the car. The vehicle was perfectly parked inside the three white lines of the parking space.

As Tim got out of the car, Brian was practically bouncing in place. "I drove! I did it!" He reminded Tim of a child who had accomplished something they never thought they'd be able to.

Turning to Tim, Brian wrapped him in a tight hug. Without restraint, his nails sliced through Tim's jacket, creating ten long gashes in the fabric. Brian immediately tore away from the embrace and began apologizing but Tim was quick to shush him.

"It's just a jacket, don't worry about it."

A shy smile appeared on Brian's face. "Thank you." The two leaned in and shared a gentle kiss, Tim's hands holding Brian's hips.

When the two pulled back, Tim said, "Let's go home. I'm sure Jay would like to know that you didn't crash and kill us both." Brian rolled his eyes before climbing into the passenger's seat, a smile plastered to his face.


	4. Tim x Brian [Slow Down | Bipolar Disorder]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Brian's point of view, this was inspired by the song "Breaking Down" by I Prevail.  
> Music 1,000,000% influences what content I create. Honestly, I'm more likely to write a oneshot that's requested with a song as the prompt than just a regular request... I'm a fuckin' terrible writer lmao

The left side of the bed was cold, its owner having abandoned it hours ago. As Tim's hands felt for his boyfriend but came up empty, the sleep was rubbed from his eyes. Though difficult to make out in the darkness, it was clear that Brian was gone. Tim threw back the covers and hurried to his feet, stumbling toward the doorway. Dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers, the man made his way down the hall and then stairs, nearly tripping down the last few in his haste. He was fully awake now and his panic was spiraling. Rushing through the pitch black living room, Tim stopped in the entryway of the kitchen.

With the single light of the fixture over the table turned on, Tim could plainly see Brian. When he noticed the other man, he face split into a grin and he jumped up from his seat, more alive than ever. It seemed he didn't know that it was after four in the morning.

"Tim! I've come up with the perfect idea for a book! It begins with a man searching..."

Tim tuned out as Brian began explaining his idea, his focus shifting to the small table covered in papers. Individual sheets of paper littered the table, some wrinkled, some folded, some crumpled up. Words and lines and graphs and tables covered the blue lines, taking up all of the space. Several notebooks were buried beneath the sheets of paper in case, heaven forbid, he were to run out. The thing that alarmed Tim though was Brian himself.

As he continued explaining his idea, his expression was excited, but it wasn't like anything Tim had ever seen. His hands waved in large gestures, his eyes were wide, and he kept lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tim only realized he had stopped talking when he noticed they were finally standing in silence, Brian staring at him expectantly.

"It sounds great," Tim slowly said, unsure what was expected of him. "Maybe you could tell Alex about it and he could make it into a film or something."

Brian's expression fell, anger swiftly replacing his jovial mood. "I don't want that asshole anywhere near me."

Tim's hands flew up in retreat, quickly offering an apology, but Brian was already pissed. "I don't want him ruining my good ideas with his shitty films!" Tim remained silent as Brian raised his voice.

As fast as his anger had appeared, it was gone. A gleeful smile graced Brian's face, his wide eyes holding the same emotion, as he leaned in and captured Tim's hand in both of his.

"Let's make love, Timothy," Brian said, closing his eyes and sweetly nuzzling his face against the hand held between his own. Tim's eyes widened. This was not the Brian he knew. His Brian was outgoing, but still shy when it came to personal matters such as that. They had discussed sleeping together before but had decided to wait until they knew they were ready.

Brian's eyes opened; contrary to the words he had just spoken, his eyes held no lust in them. Lowering their clasped hands from his face, Brian kept his hold on them. His eyes darkened with a predatory look and for the first time in his life, Tim was afraid of him.

"Come on, Timothy," he said, his voice nearly teasing. "I know what you want." His hands squeezed Tim's and he offered him a lopsided grin that showcased his sharp fangs even in the dim light of the kitchen.

Tim thickly swallowed his fear, glancing between Brian's predatory, teasing expression and the dangerous teeth he was displaying. Gathering up the nerve, he finally spoke.

"Brian, I can tell something's wrong." Brian's face fell, turning into an unreadable expression that frightened Tim just as much as the first look, if not more. "Please tell me what's wrong," Tim said in a quiet voice. Brian stared him down with his blank expression before turning away, releasing his hold on Tim's hand.

"Can you get me some water?" he quietly requested as he returned to his seat at the small table littered with papers.

"Of course," Tim nearly whispered as he hurried to the cabinets and grabbed a glass, filling it with water from the faucet before returning to Brian. Once the glass was set in front of him, Tim went to take a seat beside his lover before he realized said lover was shaking.

"Brian?"

No response.

Tim leaned down to look him in the eyes and realized tears were flowing down his face. The manic air he had had about him was gone and he seemed utterly exhausted.

"I don't know who I am anymore," Brian whispered, quickly wiping the tears from his face, huffing an incredulous, mirthless laugh. "One moment, I feel on top of the world, invincible. The next, I want to rip out my own eyes." The confession startled Tim. Happy Brian, joyful, outgoing Brian, had never hinted to feeling this way. Tim knew that he had been heavily influenced by the Operator, spending years in a different personality, but he didn't know that it had affected him like that.

"I don't wanna feel like this, Tim." Brian's hands grabbed the sides of his head, his elbows resting on his knees as he gently rocked himself back and forth.

🎉 🎉 🎉

"How'd it go?" Tim asked as he jumped to his feet. Brian stood at the end of the hallway, looking uncomfortable. They had decided that a psychological evaluation would be helpful, especially if Brian decided to start therapy (which he was considering).

"It went." His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. "I'm just ready to go home." Brian grabbed Tim's hand as they pulled open the door to the office and began down the hall to the elevator.

🎉 🎉 🎉

"Guess what came in the mail," Tim said as he closed the front door behind him, quickly taking a seat beside Brian on the couch. He tossed the other various items of mail onto the coffee table as he handed the large manila envelope to Brian. The male wasted no time in ripping open the envelope with his nails and grabbing the packet of papers, reading so fast that the words blurred. In a few short minutes, he had finished flipping through the pages and finally realized Tim was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Basically, it says that, among other things, I exhibit strong symptoms of Bipolar Disorder and should be going to therapy. They also think it would be helpful to start taking medication."

"What do you think?"

Brian was confused. "What do you mean, what do I think?"

"I mean, do you think they're right? Do you want to start therapy? Do you think medication could be helpful?"

Brian thought it over for several long seconds. "Yeah. I think they're right. And I want to start therapy. We'll see about the medication though."

Tim set his hand on top of Brian's which rested on the stack of papers in his lap. "Then that's what we'll do." Brian offered him a grateful smile before kissing his cheek.


	5. Jay x Alex [Only Homo, Bro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, making super fluffy Jaylex content. There'll be super fluff for Brim too, but I figured I'd already written 3 for them so I'd include a little Jaylex as well. I'm a sucker for this kind of content.  
> (Obviously, I couldn't think of a title for this.)  
> Two dudes kissing on a balcony because they ARE gay.  
> CANON - Jay is gay  
> HEADCANON - Alex is pan. Fight me.

The week had been a boring one for both of them.

Jay had spent Monday through Friday at work, taking and filling orders, serving customers, putting on fake smiles all day. Some days were worse than others, but working in fast food wasn't exactly his dream job.

Alex had spent his days working at the antique store (which was boring but simple work) and his nights on campus. After all of the events that had occurred after the beginning of his last student film, Alex was more than hesitant to start taking classes again. However, Jay and Tim had assured him that it would be fine and if they noticed anything strange or if his personality began to shift, they would tell him and he would drop the class and project immediately. The new student film was better than the first had ever been, but it still needed work. Alex had figured out the plot and characters and his group of friends on campus helped him find locations, ones far from the forest. After spending all week working, attending classes, and working out the details of his film, Alex was ready for the weekend.

🎉 🎉 🎉

"Hey! Knock it off," Tim warned as Brian lightly bit his hand, not enough to hurt or break the skin, but it wouldn't be difficult with his sharp canines. Brian, Tim, Jay, and Alex were all gathered in Alex's apartment; it was a Saturday night and the four males had decided to spend time together. It seemed like they never had time to just be together anymore. Jay and Alex were seated on the couch, the television on in the background but none were watching. Brian was seated on the arm of Tim's chair, teasing him like he normally did when he wanted to rile up his significant other.

"No biting," Tim said, pulling his hand away from Brian's grasp.

Brian leaned close to him and in a deep, more than suggestive tone, asked, "So I should wait 'til we're alone?"

Jay's face grew slightly warmer at the implication but Tim simply laughed.

"You wish," he said, lightly slapping Brian's arm, earning a laugh from the other.

"Get a room," Alex said, throwing a small pillow at the two; neither of them budged, simply laughing at Alex's weak attempt to stop them. As Brian continued shamelessly flirting with his boyfriend, Alex tapped Jay's arm and nodded in the direction of the dining room. Neither of their companions noticed the two leave, too busy exchanging flirtacious banter.

As Jay slid the glass door leading to the balcony closed, he watched as Alex walked forward, leaning against the wooden railing and waiting for Jay to join him; he didn't keep Alex waiting long.

"Those two live with me, you know," Jay said for lack of anything better to say. "Them 'getting a room' doesn't mean I won't still be able to hear them."

Alex snorted a laugh as he looked over at Jay who cracked a grin. The two resorted to standing side by side in silence, unsure what to say. From up on the balcony, they had a perfect view of the university's soccer field. Though it was already eight o'clock, the stands were full of spectators and athletes sprinted across the perfect green of the field.

"If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?" Alex suddenly asked, his eyes still locked on the sports game.

"To be with you," Jay blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth. He hadn't said that. He hadn't openly admitted to liking Alex. No, he had only thought that.

Alex's intense eyes trained on him told him otherwise.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-I didn't mean that," Jay hurriedly said, panicking at Alex's silence.

"You didn't mean to say it out loud, or you didn't mean it?" Alex inquired, his tone holding a steady indifference.

Jay was silent for a moment before he quietly said, "Out loud."

Alex sighed. "That's a pretty shitty wish."

"Not to me, it's not," Jay mumbled. He was already in too deep to bale out now.

Alex's eyes left his, his head bowing down so he could run his fingers through his hair while keeping his arms propped up on the railing.

"Jay, how can you honestly say that? After all I've done to you, to Tim, to everyone. I shot you, Jay. You almost died because of me. How can you still care about me at all, let alone romantically?" Alex was growing increasingly frustrated, but he didn't seem to be angry. That was a good sign.

Jay tentatively reached out and set his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Because I know that wasn't you. Not completely. You were scared, you thought you were doing what was right, even if it was actually psychotic."

Alex scoffed. "It was me. As much as I loathe myself for it and wish that I could take it back." His tired eyes met Jay's. "I was so scared. I was scared of what was happening, what would happen if I couldn't end it..." He let out a shaky breath. "And then I was scared of losing you."

Jay let his hand drop in favor of resting his arms on the banister, sliding closer until their arms were pressed against each other.

"I'm pretty hard to kill," Jay said, trying to ease Alex's guilty mind.

Alex let out a small chuckle. "Thank God for that."

Unsure what to do next, Jay turned his attention back to the soccer field when he was stopped with a hand on his cheek, making him look directly at Alex. Had they been that close a moment ago? Jay wasn't sure but having Alex in such close proximity was making his face warm.

"It's still a shitty wish," Alex said, suddenly serious, his face inching closer. Their lips brushed as he said, "But I think I can grant it if it's what you really want."

"Yeah," was all Jay said, his mind turned to mush. His eyes were already half closed and his vision was unfocused as his lips lightly touched Alex's. "That's what I want."

"Shut up and kiss me already, Merrick," Alex commanded, refusing to lean any closer. Jay immediately obeyed, leaning in the remaining few centimeters and pressing their lips together. Though Alex's hands were always cold, his lips were surprisingly warm.

Jay hadn't noticed their positions had changed until they finally broke apart to breathe. Alex's hands rested against the railing, Jay trapped between them. Jay's mind briefly wondered what it would be like to be trapped under Alex. Now there was a distracting thought. Jay forced himself to redirect his thoughts as they went in for another kiss, lips gently sliding against each other in nothing but pent up passion, Alex's hands removing themselves from the railing in favor or gripping Jay's hips. It was a soft kiss, mostly lips with only a hint of tongue, and Jay found that he could easily get used to this.

As they pulled away for breath a second time, Alex pressed his cheek against Jay's, panting slightly against his ear as he tried to catch his breath. The warm breath against his ear sent a shiver down Jay's spine, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end. Alex slowly pulled back before leaning his forehead against Jay's.

"I'll never know how you can forgive me." He pressed a soft kiss to Jay's lips. "Or what you see in me." Another gentle kiss. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go now."

Jay's hands slowly ran up Alex's arms before settling on his shoulders, a quirky grin on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me already, Kralie."


	6. Brian x Tim [Not As Think As You Drunk I Am]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" by Panic! At The Disco.

Alex's apartment was small. He truly didn't mind the size of the space but there were times when he was forced to realize exactly how inconveniently small it was. For example, when his college friends decided they were going to have a party and that they wanted to have it at Alex's place.

The living room was just big enough to seat four, maybe five people, but no more than that; the rest of the apartment was the same. Therefore, Alex was forced to resort to asking Jay for his help.

"Please, Jay? Just for a few hours? I'll make sure nothing gets broken or trashed."

Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair in contemplation. He really didn't want to open his home up to a bunch of rowdy adult-aged children. Then again, all four of them would be home to keep an eye on things, unless Tim and Brian decided to go out for the night.

"Promise me you've got this under control," Jay finally said.

"Yes! I promise! Nothing will go wrong, I promise," Alex quickly reassured.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

🎉 🎉 🎉

Jay and Tim's house was overflowing with people. The party had officially started at eight o'clock but over an hour later, people were still pouring in. The vast majority of the party-goers hadn't been invited and Alex could only assume that word of a party had gotten around. However, despite the large number in attendance, Alex was doing an adequate job of keeping true to the promise he had made Jay. A few drinks had been spilled but not on the carpet or furniture and the mess had been cleaned up quickly.

To Jay's surprise, Tim and Brian had decided to stick around. The loud, boisterous group of people most definitely was not the kind of crowd either of them belonged in but they didn't seem to mind. Tim introduced himself to a few people and seemed to find someone he could relate to and Brian, well, even after all that had happened, he still held his outgoing, bright spirit.

The party had been going for nearly three hours and there was hardly any room to walk. Every space was packed; people stood along the stairs, overcrowded the couch, sat on the kitchen counter, lounged about on the porch railings. When alcohol had appeared, Alex had been quick to reassure Jay that everyone was over the age of twenty one (and silently prayed that everyone left before the cops could be called and his cover was blown).

Among all of the unfamiliar faces crowding his living space, one in particular seemed to catch Brian's attention. Though he normally wasn't one to drink, especially excessively, Brian had decided that a few beers couldn't hurt; subsequently, his vision was blurred, his eyes focusing every few seconds on objects around the room but the signal was delayed in reaching his brain and, either way, Brian didn't really care.

Beer in hand, Brian slowly made his way through the kitchen toward the attractive stranger. Most of his details were lost between Brian's hazy vision and the dim light of the kitchen, but Brian could make out some of his dark features. Forcing his eyes to focus, he glanced down to find the stranger's shirt was black with the word "ToTheArk" printed in white toward the bottom, an album cover covering most of the space.

"ToTheArk," Brian began, forcing his gaze up to the man's - the stranger was a man, right? Brian was pretty sure he was - face though his eyes refused to cooperate. "Good band. Your favourite song?"

The stranger - yes, he was definitely a man - chuckled before replying, "If I had to choose, either 'Regards' or 'Solipsis'." His voice sounded much too familiar to Brian but he couldn't for the life of him place it. "What about you?"

Brian had to take a moment to remember what they were talking about before he could answer the question. "Uhm, 'Return' or 'Oc'... 'October' something, I think?"

"'October eleventh'?" the man offered and Brian nodded.

"That's it. I like 'Return' for the lyrics though," Brian rambled.

"Good songs. You have great taste in music." The man's voice sounded amused but Brian had no clue as to why.

"You look a little spacey. Do you wanna get some fresh air?"

Air? He was asking if Brian needed air? The thought sounded appealing so Brian nodded; his hand was immediately grasped by a warm one and he was led through a crowd of people and out the back door. The backyard was significantly less crowded than any other part of the house and Brian was grateful for it. A handful of people were spread across the grass, some sitting and others standing, but the vast majority remained inside.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing at a party like this?" the man asked, the amusement thick in his voice. Brian didn't understand just what was so funny, so he decided to ignore it.

"I live here," Brian lamely replied, his unfocused eyes shifting to the thick, dark tangle of trees that rested just beyond the yard.

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

The man shifted a little closer before murmuring, "I like your teeth."

 _My teeth?_ Brian thought, and even through the haze of the alcohol he could clearly remember the cause for his unnaturally sharp fangs.

"Thanks," Brian mumbled, turning his head to the side and looking at the ground.

"Hey," the man said in a comforting tone, one hand reaching up and guiding Brian's face back to the other's. "Don't be sad. It's not a good look on you."

"Sorry," Brian apologized, his gaze resting somewhere over the man's shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize," the man chuckled. "I know what you've been through. You have every right to be upset."

Brian's wide eyes tried so desperately to focus on the man's face, and for a moment, they did, but the image was quickly distorted again.

"But I know you've overcome your circumstances, and that friendly, fighting spirit inside you is what makes you all the more attractive."

Brian felt his face grow hot at the unexpected compliment and he managed a "Thank you" before hot lips were pressed to his own. A quiet groan vibrated in Brian's throat as he kissed the man with a fiery passion. It was as if they were made for each other, their lips moving together perfectly as Brian's hands ran up the stranger's chest and rested on his shoulders, careful to keep his nails from catching on the fabric. Hot hands slid up under the edge of Brian's t-shirt and pressed into the heated skin underneath, drawing a breathy sigh in between kisses from Brian.

When they finally drew apart to breathe in the fresh air surrounding them, the man was almost laughing as he asked in a joking tone, "What would Tim say if he could see us now?"

Tim?

Tim.

Oh shit.

Brian's hands completely withdrew from the man's shoulders and he took a step backwards. Though his mind was hazy and it was difficult to string together a coherent thought, Brian's mind could only think of one thing: "I cheated on Tim."

Brian's eyes watered as the thought invaded his mind and he mumbled, "I'm sorry," before fleeing back into the house. Over the loud music, it was impossible to make out the sound of someone calling his name, but even if he'd heard them, he wouldn't have turned back. Pushing past the strangers crowding the stairway, Brian quickly stumbled his way up to the room he shared with Tim and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

🎉 🎉 🎉

By some miracle from God, Brian had gone the whole night without throwing up. As the morning light streamed in through the thin curtains, Brian's eyes cracked open then slammed back closed. His head pounded and the pain was all he could think about.

"What did I do last night?" he groaned as he grasped his head. His pain that felt like it was splitting his skull was temporarily forgotten as his foggy memory recalled that he had kissed someone. Someone that was not Tim.

Jerking his head much too fast to the other side of the bed, Brian found that his boyfriend was missing. Forcing himself to his feet, Brian squinted his eyes against the harsh light as he made his way to the bedroom door and unlocked it. Making his way down the stairs in his boxers and one of Tim's shirts - his drunken mind had apparently thought it important enough to strip before going to bed - Brian hadn't made it to the bottom when he saw Tim passed out on the couch, a thin blanket draped over his body.

Rushing down the remaining steps, Brian crouched down in front of Tim and shook him.

"What...? Brian? What's wrong?"

Brian's vision blurred as tears flooded his eyes, some spilling over onto his cheeks.

"I kissed someone last night," Brian admitted, his voice wavering. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. I'm so sorry Tim."

It took him a moment for his sleep-addled brain to make sense of what Brian had said, but when it did, Tim let out a little sigh, his lips turning up in a small smile as he relaxed back against the couch.

"Why are you smiling?" Brian asked, his voice conveying panic. "This is serious!"

"Brian," Tim gently said as he took one of his boyfriend's hands in his own. "That was me. I know you were hammered last night and I was messing with you. I thought you knew it was me."

"Wait... You..." Brian's mind spun and the pain from his hangover stabbed at the back of his skull.

"I guess I probably should have made it clear who I was." Tim placed a chaste kiss on Brian's hand. "I know you wouldn't just make out with a stranger. I think some part of your brain knew it was me, even if your conscience didn't fully know."

Brian dropped fully to the floor and sat for a moment just thinking over what his lover had said. When his mind had finally caught up to him, Brian could only offer one question.

"Do you think the band is based off of me?"

The question was one that Tim was obviously not expecting and he could only remain frozen for the longest moment before erupting in laughter.

"Most definitely, my lovely. You are the original."

Brian leaned his head against the hands clasped around his own and closed his eyes, a grin on his face.

"Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ToTheArk is a real band and "Regards", "Solipsis", "October 11th", and "ToTheArk Pt. 2: Return" are all songs by them. I, for one, am a big fan *^*
> 
> You can find them here → https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVvN6IYbqO00oviuP25q2AA
> 
> And here → https://totheark.bandcamp.com/


	7. Tim x Brian [Addition To The Family]

“How was work?” Brian asked as Tim entered the room. He had spent most of the day working, having been called in for some kind of “emergency”.

“As much fun as it usually is,” Tim replied, sounding tired. Looking around the room, he asked, “Is Jay here?”

“He ran out to get groceries. Said he wanted to try something special for dinner.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Tim replied, receiving a nod from his boyfriend. It had been nearly a month since he and Alex had begun dating and Jay had taken it upon himself to become an excellent cook. Unfortunately, he wasn’t, and with Tim and Brian living in the same household as him, the two were typically the ones who ended up having to test his dinners. Of course, they admired the fact that he was trying so hard, but it really wasn’t working. His meals were always large and extravagant and absolutely terrible. Tim and Brian would be as kind as they could when giving feedback and they would always finish whatever had been put on their plates, but they often went out after Jay had fallen asleep to get something that was actually edible.

“He said something about spaghetti, but we both know it won’t be that simple,” Brian said with a nervous chuckle; he wasn’t looking forward to dinner.

Tim groaned as he headed toward the stairs, calling,“Alright, well, I’m getting a shower. I feel disgusting.”

Brian jumped up from his place on the couch, abandoning the television show he had been watching as he shot up the stairs ahead of Tim. The brunette curiously followed him to where he had stopped in front of their bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked.

Brian grabbed the door frame, blocking Tim from entering their room. “Uhm, I got you something.”

“Okay, so why are you doing that?” he asked, gesturing toward Brian’s arms blocking his entrance.

“I… Forgot to wrap it.”

“You don’t need to wrap it, silly. Just show it to me.”

As Tim reached for the doorknob, Brian shouted, “No!”

Tim jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst. Judging by the look on Brian’s face, he was trying to come up with some other excuse. Unfortunately for him, he was failing miserably.

Brian’s sharp nails dug into the wood of the door frame as his mind scrambled to find a feasible excuse.

“You’re being weird,” Tim deadpanned. “If you don’t want me to look at whatever you’ve got in there, I won’t. I just need to grab some clothes.”

Brian opened his mouth to say something when a high-pitched bark sounded from behind the door. Both men froze, Tim and Brian’s eyes locking.

With a sigh, Tim said, “If you wanted a dog, you could have just told me. I would have talked to Jay.”

Brian’s mouth still hung open comically, his mind completely blank. As Tim grabbed the doorknob and forced his way into the room, Brian simply stepped to the side. Tim’s eyes searched the room before landing on the animal and he was quick to slam the door.

“Brian, what is that?”

“Uhm… A pet?” Brian suggested hopefully.

“Foxes aren’t pets,” Tim said, unamused.

Brian dropped the charade then, speaking quickly as he explained. “I know, but I found her at the edge of the backyard and I think she was abandoned. She was all alone and she doesn’t look full grown yet. Her leg looks broken and she just laid there and cried. It was so pitiful. I couldn’t just leave her, Tim.”

With the last few sentences, Brian looked as if his heart was breaking for the little animal. Tim sighed, cracking open the door and sneaking another peek at the animal.

“She’s really quiet and very friendly,” Brian said in an attempt to persuade Tim. “When I picked her up, she just let me hold her.”

“Have you taken it to the vet?” Tim asked, watching the orange animal shift around on their bed until it was somewhat comfortable.

“I… Was going to do that while you took a shower,” Brian guiltily admitted. “Jay’s gone, so I can’t borrow his car.”

“Does he know about this?” Tim asked as he closed the door again.

“No. He had already left by the time I found her.”

Tim sighed. “You know he probably won’t go for this, right?”

“He might if you do too,” Brian suggested, giving his boyfriend a hopeful look.

“I’ll be more convinced if it’s actually friendly.”

Brian smiled brightly, gracing Tim with a flash of his sharp canines. _No wonder he gets along with it_ , Tim thought as he shook his head. Brian grabbed his hand as he opened the door, quickly pulling his significant other into the room before closing the door behind them. The brightly coloured fox lifted its head, watching them curiously as they approached. Tim was reluctant, especially considering how the animal seemed to be staring at him specifically, but Brian insisted it was okay.

As Brian took a seat on the edge of the bed, Tim remained standing, watching as his boyfriend began talking to the animal.

“Hey. Are you feeling any better?” His sharp nails gently ran over the fox’s scalp in a slow, soothing gesture and the creature closed its eyes, letting out a long yawn. As Brian continued talking to and petting the fox, Tim couldn’t help but find it funny how he addressed it; he spoke to the thing as if he could actually understand him and hold a conversation.

Suddenly, Tim’s hand was grabbed and he was gently pulled closer. Brian’s other hand continued to pet the furry creature as he eased Tim’s hand closer to it. Tim was tense, that much was abundantly clear, but he didn’t try to pull away, trusting his boyfriend in his actions. As his fingers came into contact with the coarse orange fur, Tim subconsciously held his breath. He expected the small animal to lash out, try to bite him, scratch at him. Instead, it held perfectly still, seemingly unaware that Tim was touching it.

“See?” Brian asked as he let go of Tim’s wrist. “She’s sweet.”

As Tim pet the fox, he watched how it shuffled around uncomfortably. “It needs to go to the vet.”

“I know,” Brian admitted, petting down its back.

With a sigh of defeat, Tim said, “I’ll take you.”

Brian’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really. And it’ll have to stay here while it recovers. You better hope Jay gets attached to it during that time.”

Moving slowly so he wouldn’t disturb the furry creature, Brian leaned up and kissed Tim. “You’re awesome, you know that?”

“I’m more than awesome,” Tim said, “and you can make this up to me later.” Glancing down at the fuzzy bundle, he asked, “Do you need help getting it in a box or something?”

“No need,” Brian said before slowly sliding his arms under the towel the animal was laying on. As the fox was picked up, it looked from side to side as it left the bed but was otherwise content to be held. Mindful of its injury, Brian carefully wrapped the towel over its back half so that its head stuck out.

It really was cute, Tim had to give it that. He just hoped for Brian’s sake that Jay would find it endearing as well. He probably would though; he was a lot like Brian when it came to animals. Regardless of their ferocity, the two men seemed to love practically every animal they laid eyes on.

As the two made their way down the stairs and out the front door, Brian held the animal swaddled in his arms like an infant.

“Are you ready, Autumn?”

“You already named it?” Tim incredulously asked as he started up the car.

“Of course.”

“How long have you had it?”

“About two hours,” Brian nonchalantly replied.

Tim sighed, checking his rearview mirror as he backed out of the driveway. “You’re impossible.”

“Probably. But you love me anyway.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series is mainly about Brian so I know there’s a lot of Brim, but I’ll try to write more Jaylex.


	8. Alex x Jay [You BRouGHT YouR DoG?]

“Hey,” Tim said once Jay had picked up the phone and answered his call. “Could you watch Autumn for us? We’re not gonna be home for a little while.”

“Tonight’s date night,” Jay stated incredulously. “I’m literally about to walk out the door.”

“I’m sorry man. I didn’t think we’d be gone for so long. Besides, you like her. You agreed to let Brian keep her, anyway.”

“I’m beginning to regret that,” Jay grumbled into the receiver, earning a small laugh from Tim.

“I’m sure Alex wouldn’t mind her. Just take her with you.”

“You _know_ that Alex would mind. Why can’t you-”

“Sorry, Jay,” Tim cut him off. “I really gotta go. We’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Bye!” Jay heard Brian happily yell in the distance before the call was ended. Of course he would get stuck taking care of Brian’s pet after both of the men had begged him to let Brian keep it. Jay hadn’t been hard to win over considering the fox was absolutely adorable and extremely friendly but it wasn’t his pet, so why did he have to watch it? He supposed that was just another perk to having housemates.

Setting his keys on the small table beside the door, Jay turned around and began searching the house for Autumn. She wasn’t hard to find; after being rescued by Brian, she was practically glued to him. Entering Tim and Brian’s bedroom, Jay saw the orange fox laying on one of Brian’s jackets on the end of the bed. Because she was still recovering from surgery - very expensive surgery to correct her broken leg - which had occurred only a week before, Jay knew he would have to pick her up. He had seen Brian pick her up multiple times but he wasn’t sure if that was because she was simply friendly or because she favoured the other man.

“Uhm, hi there,” Jay awkwardly said as he approached the wild animal. Autumn lifted her head and blinked at him but seemed unbothered by his presence. However, once Jay began trying to slip his arms under her, she began to yip and bark and he immediately withdrew his arms, causing her to silence once more. As Jay glanced at his watch, he noticed the fox bury her face into the jacket and sigh. Maybe she liked Brian’s scent?

Unsure what to do and running late for his date with Alex, Jay went to the closet and pulled out one of Brian’s shirts, tossing his onto the bed and pulling the new one on before attempting to pick her up again. Autumn yipped before catching the scent on the shirt; her eyes lifted to study Jay’s face and she seemed wary but allowed him to pick her up.

Carefully holding the little animal in his arms like a baby, Jay hurried out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing his keys as he left the house. Once he was in the car, he went to set Autumn on the seat but she squirmed and yipped, not wanting to be set down. With a sigh, Jay held her as best as he could with one arm as he buckled up and started the car, backing down the driveway. The furry bundle on his arm was completely content to nuzzle into his shirt and stretch out on his arm, quickly falling back to sleep. It seemed that she was at ease when she was surrounded by Brian’s scent, though that was logical enough.

The drive to Alex’s apartment was short, giving Jay little time to come up with an explanation or excuse. Awkwardly maneuvering himself from behind the wheel, Jay exited his vehicle, fox in arms. As he knocked on the door, his heart was hammering in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but his heart didn’t need a reason.

As the door opened, Alex smiled. “Hey Jay.”

“Hey.”

The taller male’s eye caught the orange bundle in his boyfriend’s arms and he frowned slightly. “You brought your dog? Really?”

“Uhm, no?” Jay suggested as Autumn lifted her head and looked at Alex, pointed ears twitching at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

“Jay, what the hell? You couldn’t have told me about this sooner? I didn’t even know you had a fox.”

“She’s not mine,” Jay explained. “She’s Brian’s. They aren’t going to be home for a while so Tim asked if I could watch her. He actually called while I was on my way out the door, otherwise I would have told you sooner. We can’t leave her unattended because she just had surgery.”

“Isn’t that Brian’s shirt?” Alex asked in confusion, switching his focus.

“She wouldn’t let me pick her up unless I smelled like him, so I had to put on one of his shirts,” Jay admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Alex sighed shortly. “Alright, well, let me put Rocky in my room. I doubt he’d be very friendly toward…”

“Autumn.”

“Of course.” Alex rolled his eyes but Jay could see a small, ridiculous smile on his face as he turned. The door closed and the two were left alone for another moment before Alex reappeared and let them in.

“What movie have you picked out for tonight?” Jay asked as he closed the front door behind him. As Alex began describing the obscure indie film he had chosen, Jay set Autumn on one of the couch cushions, a mistake on his part. The orange animal began to whine, yipping in distress and letting out a pitiful howl.

“What’s wrong with her?” Alex asked, taking a seat beside his boyfriend as Jay picked Autumn back up gently, mindful of her bandaged leg, and set her in his lap.

“I think she has separation anxiety,” Jay said as he watched her cuddle up to him, burying her face in the borrowed shirt.

“Wonderful,” Alex sarcastically remarked, watching as Autumn whimpered and nuzzled up closer to Jay. Said man’s long, thin fingers gently brushed over her fur as he stared at the animal in his lap.

“Let me see her,” Alex suddenly said, holding out his hands.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Jay hesitantly replied but Alex was already sliding closer and gently slipping his arms under the fuzzy animal. She began to yip and cry as she was pulled away from her cocoon of safety but Alex patiently shushed her, setting her down in his own lap. Autumn whined for only a moment more before awkwardly shuffling on Alex’s lap and then sniffing his shirt. Almost immediately, she nosed her way under the edge of the fabric and nuzzled up closer to Alex’s bare skin, cuddling up against the man’s warm stomach.

“Huh,” Jay absentmindedly grunted, watching curiously as the fox immediately took a liking to his boyfriend. “She seems to like you.”

“I’m somewhat likable… Sometimes,” Alex replied, petting the furry tail that stuck out the bottom of his shirt. Leaning a little to his left, Alex grabbed the remote and shifted to wrap an arm around Jay’s shoulders.

“Anyway, it’s movie night.”

Jay shifted to lean his head against Alex’s shoulder, mentally preparing himself for what he knew would be a disaster of a film.


End file.
